


Regressive Experiment

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: In an effort to keep young, a set of scientists and their wives test an experimental formula to restore them to their younger days.
Series: September Batch 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 1





	Regressive Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“I’ve done it! I’ve solved the aging problem!”

An excited blonde-haired middle aged voice echoed throughout a small laboratory, one belonging to a very special man. At least, that’s what he thought of himself, but really he wasn’t that special. He was just another scientist, one that had way too much time on his hands.

“You mean, we’ve done it. You can’t just downplay my contribution every time, Adam.” At his side stood his coworker and fellow madman, a black haired man by the name of Evan. The two had stood at each other’s side through thick and thin, bounding their ideas off one another as they kept proceeding through life heading down the very same path. That was how they both ended up in chemistry, and how they both ended up with nothing to really do by the time they finished their doctorates.

Adam adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat. “Yes, yes, sorry Evan. You’re right. But now, with this elixir, we’re going to be able to turn back the biological clock, as if we had never aged a day beyond 20! It’s a masterpiece!” He laughed, too excited as he swirled the substance around in its beaker…

“You really need to cool it with the fantasy stuff, honey.” Another voice joined in, belonging to the overly excited middle-aged man’s wife, Denise. A brunette that looked like she had seen it all, with a subtly curvy form that was just perfect. Despite the foot-and-some-change her husband had on her in terms of height, it didn’t stop her from being the dominant in their relationship.

Evan’s wife soon joined them, a cute Asian named Katy who had aged well into her 40s. Her black hair went along perfectly with his, no doubt the reason why he had picked her. That and all the chemistry they shared, which one wouldn’t expect from the way the two acted on the regular. She was caring, he was realistic, and so on.

“Let him have his fun, Denise. It’s not every day that you get to make something so amazing.” Katy chimed, one hand resting on her belly. “And, if it really does work like he prattled on about, then…”

Denise pinched the bridge of her nose and pushed her glasses up a little, sighing disappointedly as she rubbed her own belly. “He better be right about it all, I wouldn’t want to risk the life of my little baby. Why’d you have to wait so long before we’d have a kid anyway, Adam? You know about the risks!”

Evan shook his head as he carefully plucked the chemical solution from his partner’s hand while he tried to protest his way out of this situation. “It’s all well and good that we had our reasons for all of this, but let me propose something.” The spectacled man remarked as he pushed his own glasses up. “We drink it, we see if it actually works as Adam claimed it would, and then we move on with our lives, ensuring the healthy birth of our children. What do you all say to that?”

“You know how to take the wind out of my sails, buddy…” Adam muttered as he nodded along to that suggestion, both wives agreeing similarly. With that, the beaker’s contents were each deposited into the four adults’ mouths, one at a time, as they waited for the effects to show.

At first, nothing. Not even a sign that something would’ve happened. They couldn’t even feel the aftertaste of the substance, causing Denise to huffer. “You could’ve given it some flavor, Adam. I know you’re all about that science and chemistry and such, but what’s the point if it doesn’t work and it just tastes like air?”

“Well, if I added something to enhance the taste, we wouldn’t be sure that it would wwwwoooorrrrkkkk-” The blonde man’s words started melding together as he commented on the effects being delayed, only to gasp as he saw his hands losing wrinkles before his very eyes. Not only that, but as he quickly rolled up the sleeves of his labcoat, he could see the muscle definition returning and any flabby pieces of skin that had been losing their luster from his horrid diet grew firm once more, giving him the look he had 20 years ago.

Evan wasn’t far behind, noticing that the glasses that he wore were growing blurry. He quickly put them away inside his coat’s pockets, stretching a little as he felt energy that hadn’t been there in years to go along with his fixed eyesight. He could run a marathon like this, especially as he felt his legs growing stronger. Part of his career path meant that he couldn't really put in as much exercise as he wanted to, and now that his old sprinter body was back on the menu… Well, if his wife ever wanted something to go on for an hour, he could provide…

Denise’s body tightened up not long after that. While her aging had been rather pleasant, there was one part of her body that had gotten a little sloppy. Her buttocks. It wasn’t because of her diet, but rather the lack of one. Because of her… tendencies to indulge a little when she was younger, her ass was an impressive piece of work back when she still partied around in the sun. Now that the concoction was doing its work, she could feel her underwear practically digging into the crack between her buttocks, making her shiver a bit in delight, something that made her nearly drop her glasses in surprise...

Compared to the other three, Katy’s regression was rather… plain. There was a saying in America, how Asians never seemed to age. Considering the fact that the only thing that really changed was how her breasts got a little perkier now that the energy from her youth was back, it seemed to be outright true. But more importantly, the part that she was most concerned about still stayed on her, that domed belly containing the life she and Evan had conceived…

“See? SEE? I TOLD YOU! I’M A GENIUS!” Adam cried out in delight as he tossed his lab coat off, revealing the six pack that had developed on his abs. He was full of that youthful energy, stretching and flexing his strong arms as he admired himself at a mere glance. He couldn’t be happier at this result…

Evan didn’t even bother correcting him this time, as he instead went straight for his wife. A wife that seemed almost like she was about to topple over and faint as she looked into his beautiful eyes. “Since this is a success, I believe I remember a few key details about your interests when we were this young, my dear.”

Katy giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest as she started drawing a little star on that hunk of meat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear. Maybe you could remind me with your body?” She whispered into his ear, a sense of sensuality filling her words as she nearly pulled him down onto the floor right then and there.

“If you would all concentrate for a moment!” Denise cried out as she slapped all three of her fellow regressed adults on the asscheeks, making them all yelp in unison and draw their attention towards her. “We may have been returned to a better and fresher age, but should we not celebrate properly before we go straight to bed?”

The asian woman giggled as she let go of her hubby, wrapping an arm around her bespectacled friend. “You really want to use all that wine you bought, don’t you, Denise?” She chimed, seeing straight through her attempt to stay level headed.

Silence broke out for a few minutes as the adults laughed together, enjoying the fruits of the two men’s concoction. They were going to love their new, younger bodies…

\---

At Denise’s suggestion, the two loving pairs decided to take the rest of the day off. Well, they had all the time in the world since their jobs didn’t need them at the moment, but it was the thought that mattered. So instead of worrying about their duties as middle aged men that had lived past their prime, it was time to indulge themselves.

Laughs were had. Games were played. Antics went abound out in the pool in the backyard. Drinks were downed in a matter of minutes, and every single one of the four ended up smashed beyond all belief by the time that they finally went back inside. And once most of the dizzying parts of the alcohol left their system, the only thing that remained was the buzz that they had to satiate.

All four of them flopped into their shared bed, the women playing with their rugged husbands’ most intimate parts. In the case of Adam, it was his wonderful abs that Denise could lose herself in if she just kept on staring. For Evan, it was his thighs, his beloved wife just giving those things all the attention that they deserved, licking and kissing away. But that was all foreplay, it was the first thing in a series of fun experiences…

Because all four of them were turned on beyond all belief. They weren’t certain if it was part of the concoction or something, but they definitely couldn’t keep it in their pants. Any clothes that were still on their bodies went flying off as Adam and Evan went to town, each of them pinning their respective wife underneath each other.

While they thrusted into those wet holes, they each played with their wife in their own way. For Adam, it was keeping himself just low enough that he could suckle away at his dearest wife’s breasts, enjoying a bit of the milk that dribbled out. And with the dome on her belly that kinda got in his way, he still had plenty of room to thrust away with his hips…

Evan, on the other hand, decided to take things slow. Instead of keeping his hands on his beloved wife’s hips, he interweaved his fingers with her toes, gently teasing the space between them as he knew it turned her on. It also turned him on to see her nearly writhing from the special stimuli, making the usually stoic and serious man crack a bit of a smile.

It was all going so great, right up until the two men felt a shock run through their bodies. It made them cry out in delight as it felt just as if they had been smacked on the ass once more, but this time it wasn’t a good thing. They felt themselves shrinking at least two feet, their late blooming aspects regressing.

Adam’s lush blonde locks shrunk until he had completely tossed up hair, the kind that he was always seen with whenever he caused trouble as a 15 year old. Not only that, but the imperfections in his mouth were all ironed out thanks to the regression. At the same time, it smoothed out his skin so that he didn’t look nearly as rough as he did back then, his body now actually quite a bit smaller than his wife’s…

Evan wasn’t far behind, with his hair instead lengthening. They did always say that he looked like a girl when he was younger, and the way that his eyes were practically covered by his bangs didn’t help. Neither did the way that his body shrunk inward, making not only smaller but thinner than his wife. All to the point where he could look into her eyes and the worry in his heart quickly reflected on the surface of those peepers…

“T-This.. this has to be a mistake…” Adam muttered, only for Denise, still thoroughly aroused and smashed, lifted up her legs and grabbed his head with her feet. A skill she had developed just for an occasion like this. She was a wild girl at heart, and she was going to get him to pleasure her in any way he could.

His feminine friend didn’t even bother waiting for his wife to take the lead, understanding what he should do. In fact, this was something that she had always asked for. He crawled to the foot of the bed, slowly pushing his thumbs into the sole of her foot as he began to massage those two tired things. She always asked for it, and yet he never delivered. It was time for her to get what she deserved.

The blonde youth felt his cock, which had shrunken thanks to the regression, trembling as he licked away at his wife’s tired feet. It was… Humiliating. But he couldn’t stop. Not even as they both pressed up against his cheeks, making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he let cum dribble onto the sheets below.

Evan didn’t get to cum. He didn’t need to. Once his wife was satisfied, she pulled him up into her arms and kissed him goodnight, Denise yanking her own hubby into hers as well. They were too drunk to care about their partners getting what they needed, as long as they got what they wanted.

Night soon passed, and the two submissive boys woke up first. Being humiliated like that left a sore taste in their mouths and it helped clear out the poison in their bloodstreams, leading them both to depart and try to clear up their heads in their own way.

Adam, since his body was full of energy and he got to cum in a less-than-dignified way the previous night, headed downstairs to fetch a magazine from his favorite stash. It had all the hottest models, though they all looked a little older than he preferred at this point. Still, he was going to whack it somehow…

Evan however, went straight for the toilet. He needed to pee, more so than ever before. And yet, the more he walked, the further away it felt. Eventually, he ended up on all fours, trying to crawl his way to the potty… And then, and only then, did he realize what had happened. Thus, he began to sob. His adulthood, even his teenage years, snatched before his very eyes.

His blonde friend wasn’t as lucky, crying as he couldn’t feel his peepee between his legs. That wasn’t the only thing he couldn’t feel either, as he became acutely aware that he had regressed even further. Somehow, some way, he had turned into a baby. And the parts of his mind that were still adult were all-too-aware that the same had no doubt happened to his partner, which just made him wail even more.

Their cries woke their respective wives up, each of them having regressed in their sleep once more. But theirs had stopped prematurely, landing them both in their late teens with their breasts still as milky as ever, and their tummies still full of life. Now they just had another problem on their hands, in form of their husbands finding their ways into their arms, suckling on those exposed and milky teats.

How were they going to explain any of this? Could they? Would their hubbies return to normal? Could they raise a kid? Could they raise TWO? All those questions and more scrambled their way through the new mothers’ heads as they went back to bed with their new babies still in their arms…

Well… They were going to try. Since their hubbies had given their adulthood to help them out, it was only fair. And they were going to make sure they were the very best mommies that the pair could’ve ever wished for...


End file.
